bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān) is an Arrancarin Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Segunda (2nd) Espada. AppearanceEdit Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person), he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest.3 The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions, which were ornately decorated.4 PersonalityEdit Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious. He does not hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, having taken the role of leader after Sōsuke Aizenwas trapped; he even goes as far as to openly challenge two other powerful Espada, including one higher in rank than himself to disagree.5 Baraggan refers to Aizen as "the Boss"6 and to his opponents as "ants";7 his Fracción refer to him as "his majesty".8 He does not carry his Zanpakutō himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as his throne.9 He analyzes situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars keeping the real Karakura Townin Soul Society.10 Baraggan's arrogance stems from him being the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension11 and being able to control time, specifically aging.12 As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism which comes from his power, bragging about how death by aging is something which the mind cannot fathom except for it being inevitable, even for Shinigami.13 He states everything which can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever: even the word "forever" is meaningless, for it was born out of the fear of death.14 This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, rotting the flesh from their bodies.15 Despite all of Baraggan's bragging, Hachigen Ushōda suggests that Baraggan is simply another life form that fears old age and tried to escape it; Baraggan himself claimed that he will never die.16 For all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents.1718 He will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way, even against all odds.19 Baraggan has held a grudge against Aizen since the day he met him, and his final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which proved to be in vain.20 HistoryEdit Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed King of Hueco Mundo and the original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants, and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer, and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless: its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. When Baraggan was told one of his subordinates had been killed,Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. Tōsen killed a Hollow which had tried to attack Aizen, who, stating he and Baraggan had never met before, asked him if he was the King of Hueco Mundo. Confirming his status, Baraggan asked Aizen who they were. Pointing out they had no masks, which made it obvious they were notHollows, Baraggan asked if they were Humans or Shinigami. When the question was not answered, Baraggan, stating he cared very little about what they were, said he was so bored, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other if they had not arrived, and welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches.21 Tōsen states that it was interesting that Baraggan called a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it was a joke on his part. Baraggan replied that he had no need for a ceiling, for he was a king, and that the very sky of Hueco Mundo was the roof of his palace. Unsheathing his Zanpakutō, Aizen asked Baraggan to take a look at his sword, telling him that its name was'Kyōka Suigetsu'. As he held it up for all to see, Baraggan asked him what he was doing. Aizen then asked him if he was happy with what he had, confusing Baraggan. He went on, asking if Baraggan ever felt that this place was not where he should be. Aizen then stated that if he wanted to rise even higher, then he would aid Baraggan if he followed him. When he claimed if he did so, he would give him more power and a new world, Baraggan laughed at the notion, declaring that he was the King of Hueco Mundo, and that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. Baraggan, no longer amused by the intruders, ordered his army to crush them all. However, Aizen released his Shikai and proceeded to destroy Baraggan's entire army. Aizen stated that this was Baraggan's world, prompting him to rise from his throne and prepare to attack with his Gran Caída. Taunting Baraggan, Aizen stated that it was ironic that Baraggan, dressed in black and ready to attack, looked just like a Shinigami.22 PlotEdit Hueco Mundo arcEdit Baraggan is present for Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, sitting between Yammy Llargo and Szayelaporro Granz. Along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayelaporro, and Nnoitra Gilga, he complains about the intruders.23 When Aizen, revealing Ichigo and his friends as the intruders, displays their likenesses for the Espada to see, Baraggan states that when he thought of intruders, he imagined they were being attacked by an army, and is unimpressed to find out they are so young.24 After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki, all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die in such a pathetic way.25 Fake Karakura Town arcEdit Powers & AbilitiesEdit Axeman: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen.43 Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone44 and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō.45 He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing.4647 The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away.48 Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress.49 His Reiatsu is dark red.50 It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it.51 As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known.52 Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jūreichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars.10 He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy.48 Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"):53: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.26 Sonído: Baraggan can use Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled, and to evade an unsuspected attack.5448 Senescencia (セネスセンシア, Senesusenshia; Spanish for "Senescence"):1 As the Espada who represents aging, Baraggan can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. His proficiency in this ability is so great, he moved next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her greatspeed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.55 ZanpakutōEdit Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; Spanish for "Arrogant," Japanese for "Great Skull Emperor"): Unlike most Arrancar, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he initially kept it hidden in his throne.56 * Resurrección: The release phrase of Arrogante is Rot (朽ちろ, kuchiro; Viz: "Decay"). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.57 : Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Baraggan's natural abilities are enhanced. :* Enhanced Hierro: Baraggan's natural Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to take a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben and only have the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed.58 :* Enhanced Senescencia: While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.59 Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact.60 Baraggan deteriorated numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda'sShikai as they made contact with his field.61 He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast relatively undamaged.62 :* Respira (死の息吹 (レスピラ), resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated.63 Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda.61 Respira'''can dissolve Kidō, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage which Hachigen Ushōda had imprisoned him in.64 Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well.65 Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his '''Respira somehow enters his own body.66 :* Gran Caída (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), guran kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as Ōmaeda's "guillotine".67 He can also extend his Respira miasma by swinging his axe, concentrated into a slash capable of cutting through Hachigen Ushōda's barriers.68 As Baraggan died, he threw the corroding Gran Caída as a projectile at Aizen in a final attempt for revenge.20 FracciónEdit Baraggan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. * Choe Neng Poww (チーノン・ポウ, Chīnon Pō)69: A large Arrancar who was sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Though he defeated Ikkaku and landed a powerful hit on CaptainSajin Komamura, he was crushed and killed under Komamura's Bankai. * Charlotte Chuhlhourne (シャルロッテ・クールホーン, Sharurotte Kūruhōn)69: An Arrancar who appears as though he dresses in drag, and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent,Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is defeated by Yumichika. * Abirama Redder (アビラマ・レッダー, Abirama Reddā)69: A very enthusiastic Arrancar who screams he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was sent to battle against Izuru Kira, who beheaded him. * Findorr Calius (フィンドール・キャリアス, Findōru Kyariasu)69: An Arrancar who, though appearing to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, is as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not displayed by most Arrancar, which was the ability to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was sent to battle against Shūhei Hisagi, who killed him. * Ggio Vega (ジオ・ヴェガ, Jio Vega)69: The smallest member of Baraggan's Fracción, his attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Suì-Fēng, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, but he is very sarcastic, and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is killed by Suì-Fēng. * Nirgge Parduoc (ニルゲ・パルドゥック, Niruge Parudukku)69: An Arrancar who faced Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle. He relies more on his large size and power to win. He is killed by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks and crashes against his head. Appearances in Other MediaEdit Baraggan appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, where his Resurrección is his EX attack. He returns inBleach: Soul Resurrección, where his Resurrección is fully playable. In this game, Baraggan can summon his throne to sit on while four Arrancar attack his enemies, and has an ability named Fuego (死の炎閃 (フエゴ), fuego; Spanish for "Fire", Japanese for "Death Flame Flash") where he breathes out a purple and black Reiatsu orb, which damages opponents. TriviaEdit * Baraggan never once referred to himself as an Espada, and was only confirmed as the second Espada by Coyote Starrk(albeit indirectly), making him the only Espada to have his rank confirmed by someone else.70 * Baraggan's aspect of death is Aging (or Time).7112 QuotesEdit * (To Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribel) "Until the Boss gets out of there, I'll be giving the orders round here. Anyone got a problem with that?"72 * (To Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc) "Kill them. Do not allow even a single one of these ants to escape with his life. If you lose here, there will be no place for you to return to. Do not disappoint me. Do not force me to walk a path not stained with the blood of my enemies. Say it! Who do you serve?"73 * (To Suì-Fēng) "You seem to be having difficulty grasping the nature of the ability I possess. Each of the Espada holds dominion over a different form of death. The ten different paths that can lead a human to death. This is reflected in their individual abilities, their ideologies, and forms the basis of their existence. Isolation. Sacrifice. Emptiness. Despair. Destruction. Intoxication. Insanity. Avarice. Rage. And the form of death over which I hold dominion is 'age'. 'Age', that is to say, 'time'. The greatest, and most absolute form. The death that inevitably awaits all things."74 * (To Suì-Fēng) "Incomprehensible. That is the nature of death. Furthermore, from this point onward, until this battle is over, everything that happens will be beyond the comprehension of your wits."13 * (To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "Hmph. It would appear you have nothing left to entertain me with, no matter how much I let you run about. Time to put an end to this."75 * (To Hachigen Ushōda) "It matters not who you are or what manner of power you may possess. Before the power I wield, all beings are equal. Come. It is time that you too were reduced to naught but bones."76 * (To Hachigen Ushōda) "I suppose 'buying time' in the face of one who holds dominion over 'age' is a similar action to spitting in the face of God. Perhaps I should congratulate you on your nerve, lesser beings though you are."77 * (To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "To think that you could injure me to such an extent... I will never forgive you, impudent insects! Regret your boundless insolence as you turn to dust before me!"17 * (To Suì-Fēng and Hachigen Ushōda) "Insects, insects, insects! Shinigami, humans, Hollows, Arrancar, all of their differences and strife, will, freedom, beasts, plants, the moon and stars and sun - all of it is meaningless! There is but one absolute in this world, and that is my power! Everything outside of that is as tiny and meaningless as an insect! It is only natural for I, wielder of the ultimate power over all, to hold dominion over the world!! Among a number of competing powers, equality can never be found. But observe! In these hollow eyes of mine, the lives you bear are no greater than those of mere ants!"78 * (To his army) "How tedious this all is. There is nothing more meaningless than an army with no enemy to fend off. Do you not agree? My subjects. Though, little point asking when none of you would dare but concur."79 * (To Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen) "I was just beginning to succumb to boredom. Had you not appeared here today, I might have divided my own army in two and had them slaughter among themselves."80 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "I will kill you. Kill you with my own hands. You will regret ever granting me this power. I am King. I am God. I am undying. I will never cease in my attempts to take your life, Sōsuke Aizen."81